


my confession just wait for my courage

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Sungjin doesn’t even know where to start.He turns the full body to Jae, taking a deep breath. “Do you have any idea that Younghyun is probably seeing someone these days?” He can’t help but asks. Jae is the bassist’s best friend, so he probably knows a thing or two. “Any girl or probably—probably—a boy?”Jae frowns for a moment before it clicks. It clicks so bad as a knowing smile appears on his face and Sungjin instantly growls.orYounghyun drunkenly confesses his feeling and Sungjin is screwed with his own unraveling feeling whilst Jae trying to become a wise person for once and comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	my confession just wait for my courage

**Author's Note:**

> \- unbeta-ed  
> \- apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes because English is not my first language  
> \- !parkbros being bros  
> \- maknaes being adorable  
> \- younghyun is drunk  
> \- the opening line based on their latest Weekly Idol's personal segment (YK)  
> \- title from GOT7's Confession Song

Younghyun watches silently as the camera rolls to Sungjin, capturing the band’s leader attempt to act sexy in order to gain a chance to grab a bite of the food that prepared for their variety show broadcast of the latest cycle promotion of their newest album. It’s actually Younghyun’s personal segment but the hosts challenged any members to do it. Sungjin volunteers.

The bassist of the band refuses to acknowledge any weird feeling when Sungjin displayed an effort of seducing act to one of the hosts and he chooses to cheer for him instead because the camera still recording. He won’t commit such a ridiculous act to admit that he actually has feelings to the older male.

He wouldn’t dare himself to.

And, no, he is not jealous.

Why should he? He shouldn’t have to.

It’s just for the sake of the broadcast, nothing else, he convinced himself. Younghyun also ignores the stinging pain that follows for another split second.

_It’s nothing._

He shakes his head, for what purpose, he doesn’t even know.

Sungjin bows thankfully to the entire crew when they finally finished the whole recording in a couple of hours later. Tiredness is apparent in the boys’ faces as they climbed back to the van. Younghyun claimed the back seat, leans his head on the window as soon as he seated himself, flutters his eyes closed whilst Jae seated next to him. Sungjin and the pair of the band’s maknae occupy on the front row with the manager hyung on the passenger seat.

“Gosh, I’m craving for meat,” Jae whines loudly when the van just out from the building of the television station and crossing the street. Even though they just ate samgyetang before the recording finished almost an hour ago, he is already hungry again. He noisily suggests if they could make a stop to a nearby meat restaurant before going back to the dorm and of course, the two youngest cheers.

Younghyun sighs, almost don’t care for the eldest appetite if Sungjin didn’t suddenly speak, announced his agreement, which is pretty rare. Wonpil and Dowoon bump their shoulders almost too cheerily and adding if they could have a drink or two. Manager hyung rolls his eyes but Sungjin quickly reasoned that they haven’t unwound the stress for a while and will not have time when the promotion cycle starts. The manager hyung sighs heavily before agree.

With almost uncountable servings of meat and quite a few of soju bottles later are not necessarily calming the boys down. Sungjin decided to stay sober because someone needs to be responsible for their little group, if the other four boys decided to waste themselves tonight. At least, he is with manager hyung and the driver ahjussi if something happens.

Indeed, something happens, as expected.

Sungjin sighs exactly one hour and fifteen minutes later, as he helps the manager hyung to transport the wasted state of his own band members to the dorm, one by one—Dowoon, Wonpil, and Jae, respectively—leaving Younghyun to be the last to carry. He huffs almost breathlessly as he drags the younger through the front door, bows thankfully to manager hyung and the driver ahjussi on their way back home. Fortunately, Younghyun’s room is on the closest from the corridor and he only needs a few more steps before thrown the lifeless bone of the lyricist of the band to his own bed.

But, surely, heaven decided to against his plan tonight.

The leader is adjusting his grip on the band’s bassist waist, balancing the arms that snakes on his shoulder before cracking the door to Younghyun’s room open. They stumble but he catches Younghyun’s body almost in time. He sighs again before thrown him unceremoniously on the bed.

His job should be done by now.

But, at the very exact time, Younghyun’s hand flails helplessly and tugs on Sungjin’s sleeve, makes the older trips on his feet and falls with thud above the younger’s body. He falls just like the cliché drama scene that Wonpil refused to miss a single episode despite how busy their schedule is.

The simplicity that occurs on this condition only needs him to quickly get up and step out from the room, but still, Younghyun chooses the exact moment to blink his eyes up – _although he didn’t seem to focus on anything_ – and give his drunkard grins widely. Sungjin heaves deeply.

“Oh!” He screams excitedly. “Hyung!” His eyes beams. “There you are!”

Sungjin hums, even though he is quite unsure who the hyung that the younger calls is. The manager hyung, Jae or himself.

“I want to tell you a secret.” The younger somehow whispers, giggly. “Promise me to not tell anyone, okay?” He says again and Sungjin should know better to not trust any drunkard state of anyone, especially his band members, because it’s the most honest form that anyone could possess, any secret would reveal.

He hums halfheartedly.

“I think I like Sungjin hyung.” He starts as serious as he could express on any drunken stage of someone who claimed he is not drunk. “No, it’s more like I’m in love with him, for such a long – long – time.” He says again, hiccupping this time. “But—I’m afraid to tell him.” He continues, leashes his hidden pout. “I’m afraid that he hates me if I confessed my feeling to him.” He sobs. “I-I really don’t know what to do, hyung.” The younger wails helplessly.

Sungjin rolls his eyes, bewildered of this newly revealed information. His mind goes frantic and he is suddenly confused that he didn’t say anything in the meantime.

“Hyung?” An inaudible call breaks his reverie. “Promise me, okay?” He asks, although the younger might not realize _who_ the _hyung_ he talked to, the _hyung_ he spills his secret into is. “Pinky promise?”

Sungjin huffs in defeat, don’t know why he makes the promise instead.

“Yeah.” He mumbles, about to get up again, but the soft lips quickly catch his own, even before he could make a grasp of the moment he was in. He rolls his eyes in horror.

Younghyun gives his drunk grin again. “Okay, promise sealed.” He says, giggly. “I trust you, hyung.”

Sungjin is torn.

He stares at the lips— _soft, plush and warm_ —and contemplated. Younghyun blinks silently, unaware of any of his doing to Sungjin right now. He is sure that the younger will not remember any of this when he is sober tomorrow because Younghyun is an awful person like that. So, Sungjin braces himself to the moment. He makes his decision.

He kisses him back— _once_ —softly and the taste lingers. Now, he should take the chance when he has to, so he claims those plush lips against his own for several moments because he doesn’t even know when the heaven will grant his wish again.

Sungjin is greedy as that.

 _Younghyun will not remember this_ , he convinced himself when he finally pulls apart, hard. But Sungjin remembers, with all his heart.

At least, he will.

He then steps out from the younger’s room when a soft snore heard within his reach, forcefully drifts himself into the confine of his own room, locked the door, slumped on the floor, and inhales deeply. _What he just did?_

He should know the consequence of his own doing but he knew he didn’t ever think any of it when he kissed Younghyun earlier. Gosh, he waited too long for this, waited any chance to kiss the band’s bassist ever since he realized his own feeling. He is terrified.

Sungjin’s mind is a mess right now. He doesn’t even know what to think at the moment. Everything is a blur before him. He is tired.

He falls asleep.

+

Younghyun is finally realized that Sungjin is avoiding him three days later.

He doesn’t have any suspicion when he woke up the day after the group drinking, feeling punched in the gut with how hard his head was spinning, only to find that everyone had left him for the band practice.

He didn’t even aware if Sungjin didn’t talk with him at all on that day.

He was about to boil some packs of ramen when Sungjin halts his step before entering the kitchen on the very next day. Wonpil shrugs nonchalantly when he asked the keyboardist later.

Sungjin changed his seat with Dowoon when the only available seat is only on the back row, next to Younghyun when they went on their schedule two days later and keep his distance anywhere near the other members except him.

It raises his confusion.

Jae is the first to speak.

“Do you have a fight with each other?” The eldest confronted after a group dinner on Friday. Everyone is present. “You barely talk with Brian these days, Sungjin.”

For the first time, Sungjin avoided everyone’s eyes, which so unlike him. Jae frowns.

“No.” The voice comes indeed flat. “I—just don’t have any important thing to say to him these days.”

Younghyun watches in silence.

“Is it?” Jae pesters.

Sungjin nods, wraps his meals, and quickly cleans his dish. “It is.”

Jae is obviously not believe anything that their leader said, as he racks his brain to find any clues. No one knows what actually happens, not even Younghyun, the self-proclaimed observant of the group.

He needs to talk to Sungjin again.

Sungjin looks up when the door opens, reveals a tall, lanky figure on his doorstep after they had finished their breakfast on the very next day. Thankfully they didn’t have any schedule as the manager hyung told them to have a rest. Jae judgingly stares at him, arms folded on his chest. Sungjin huffs.

“I still want to have a word with you, Park Sungjin.” Jae rarely calls their leader by a full name, unless it’s such an _important_ thing to discuss, as he walks into Sungjin’s room gracefully. “What happened between you and Brian actually?”

The second oldest sighs before steps up, about to closes the door to make some privacy for them to talk when he caught a glimpse of Younghyun walks out from his room, looks unbothered with the bickering of the band’s maknae line. He tears his eyes quickly, closes the door shut before sits on his own bed, Jae climbs on the empty spot before him. The eldest eyes look at him with a need for such an explanation.

Sungjin doesn’t even know where to start.

“Honestly, even myself is confused, Jae.” He starts, inhales deeply. “I just can’t get myself to talk to him like I used to.”

“There is should be a valid reason, Sungjin-ah.” The guitarist replies. “You can’t abruptly stop talking into someone without any reason because there _is_ always a reason.”

Sungjin huffs in defeat. “I know, but –“ A silence lingers and Jae waits.

He turns the full body to Jae, taking a deep breath. “Do you have any idea that Younghyun is probably seeing someone these days?” He can’t help but asks. Jae is the bassist’s best friend, so he probably knows a thing or two. “Any girl or probably— _probably_ —a boy?”

Jae frowns for a moment before it clicks. It clicks so bad as a knowing smile appears on his face and Sungjin instantly growls. _Of course, Jae knew_.

“So, you finally knew it?” Jae almost says it too loud before Sungjin hurriedly hushes him. “Tell me how did you find out about it?”

He sighs before spills the tea, shifting himself into a much comfortable position.

“Well, he was drunk, okay? It was on the dinner after our Weekly Idol recording, did you remember?”

Jae nods.

“I—I dragged him back to his room after put you guys back into your room because all of you look like shit, too wasted to even walk properly that day.” Jae scrunches his face, protests that he was not that drunk on a particular day, but Sungjin shrugs it off. “It—it was cliché, really.” Sungjin breathes deeply. “I tripped over myself and everything happened.”

He didn’t say that it was Younghyun who helplessly tugs on his shirt that day. Jae doesn’t need a whole story to grasp on the moment Sungjin was in.

“Explain _everything.”_ The eldest demands.

Sungjin groans.

“Well— _uh_ —he drunkenly confessed everything, mistaken me for someone else, probably.” He said, almost timidly. “And _he_ kissed _me_ —blabbered something about sealing the promise.“

That’s it, Park Sungjin. The end of the story.

Jae snorts, unattractively, eyes glints with another excitement. It’s not a good sign.

“You didn’t tell me the whole story, Park Sungjin.” He accused openly. “I know there is something more than you tell me just now.”

He really wants to strangle the eldest because Sungjin really can’t hide anything from him. Not even a single thing and he will not admit his defeat.

“Hyung~” He whines, which is so rare. “There is nothing more.” He says. “That’s all.”

Jae shakes his head. “No.” He determined. “I can tell that you’re still hiding something from me.”

Sungjin should quickly learn that there is no use of arguing with the eldest, so he simply complies. “ _I kissed him back_.” The voice is almost inaudible as he hides his blushing face. No, he won’t tell Jae how many times he kissed back on that day. Jae pats him sympathetically.

“No one can resist Kang Younghyun’s charm, isn’t it?”

Sungjin does not answer.

“Okay, now I’ll help you.” Jae then announced, after a moment of silence, which just less than ten seconds. “No, scratch that. I’ll help both of you to confess.”

The younger shoots his head too quick before he hisses painfully, rolls his eyes. He hurt his neck muscles in the process. He warns as the eldest raising himself from the bed, bursts the door open a little too excitedly. Even before Sungjin could do anything to stop him, he already heard a booming voice ringing through his ears.

“Maknaes!” Jae shouts too loud as he peeks his head from Sungjin’s room. Three heads turn in unison. “Packed up! We’re going out.” He announced suddenly. “My treat.” He smiles gratefully.

Wonpil and Dowoon cheer belatedly even though they seem flabbergasted beforehand, leaving Younghyun frowns from where he stands in the kitchen. He finally speaks after a moment.

“Are you planning on something, Jae?” He suspiciously asked. His best friend is never the type who randomly and gracefully giving a treat to people – his bandmates counts – out of the blue. So, it must have something comes with the deal.

“No, you’re not coming with us, Brian.” He tells quickly, slides himself out from Sungjin’s room followed by the defeated, huffing face of their leader, which concerned Younghyun more. “Sungjin needs to talk with you, _alone.”_ He says, winking. “I’m honored to be such a great friend for once in a while.”

Younghyun rolls his eyes, confusedly, before turns to a brief glance as Sungjin sits himself down on the couch. Wonpil and Dowoon emerge from their own room, looking ready to go out wherever Jae asked them to. The three left in a blink of an eye after Jae shouts too loud for everyone to hear.

“We’ll back late, so don’t wait for us.” He smiles, a little too wide for Younghyun’s liking. “Have fun you two!”

Sungjin grunts in defeat even though his eyes somehow dead set on whatever show aired on the television screen, not that Younghyun won’t notice at the slightest detail.

He feels weird.

It’s the most awkward situation he left with Sungjin alone. His heart thumping too loud in their pregnant silence as Younghyun is forgotten that he actually about to boil water for the opened instant noodles before him.

He glances warily.

Sungjin looks up.

+

The words stuck on his throat as he sees Younghyun blinks at him from the kitchen, expecting Sungjin to say something after such a prolonged pause between them. He looks lost, confused.

 _How he could even start the conversation after he is the one who is avoiding Younghyun for the past days_ , he really had no idea.

“Hyung.” He heard being called. “What is it?” The voice is calm. “What do you want to talk with me that Jae needs to drag Wonpil and Dowoon out?”

He breathes deeply, clasps his fist tightly, likely to gaining some strength that he really needs for now. The older male stays silent for a second before clears his throat, hoping the words that he needs to utter next is somehow sounds composed, sincere even.

“I want to confess something.”

Younghyun’s ears perk up, completely stopping whatever things he is doing with the opened pack noddles before him. His heart starts thumping against his chest with the loudest beat that probably defeats Dowoon’s drumming skill but his face remains calm. Or so, he hoped.

It’s not something he could imagine, not even in his wildest dream that Sungjin had to confess something to him.

“Did you remember when we had dinner last time? After Weekly Idol recording?” Sungjin asks calmly and he nods, clearly remember the scene happening of that day, which leads himself to get wasted for once in a while. Of his suppress feeling for a certain someone that barely sits a few steps before him right now.

“And—did you remember anything after?” There is a sign of hoping that he could barely miss, but he didn’t want to jump into conclusion, so he stays silent and shakes his head confusedly.

“I bet you didn’t remember anything.” Instead, Sungjin answers with a hint of —sadness?— he didn’t know. “Of course, you did not remember any single thing that happened.” The older grimaced, sadly.

Younghyun really didn’t have any recollection of that day, even after he passed out of drink after drink, only to wake up with the heaviest dizziness he ever experienced. He honestly didn’t remember anything, in which he only replies with, “Sorry, hyung.”

Sungjin huffs, a type of huff that signaling that he is indeed in defeat, for anything that he surely doesn’t know.

Before he could say something to continue – _he realizes that he is the one doing the talk_ – Younghyun speaks.

“Did I do something terrible, hyung? Or probably spitting nonsense? Or did I -”

“Yes.” Sungjin can’t help but reply, too quick for his own liking but he doesn’t care anymore. It’s enough for him to beat around the bush.

Younghyun’s eyes widen.

“Oh.” The younger looks terribly shocked when Sungjin finally stands up, walking into the direction of the kitchen. “D-did I p-puke on you or –“

“You confessed your feeling to me, Younghyun,” Sungjin says, halts his step just before the younger, stands in the middle of the kitchen. His jaw slacked as he rolls his eyes in horror. “You said you love me for such a long time and I’m amazed that I didn’t know anything until that day, but Jae hyung did.” He elaborates, sounds foreign to call Jae with hyung, but it’s not the matters right now. “And—did you remember about kissing me then?” Sungjin asks, standing to close in proximity that makes him harder to breathe. “Congrats.”

 _Fuck._ Younghyun hisses in silence. He spilled his deepest feeling to the person he doesn’t want to know it the most. He is beyond screwed.

His face flushed as he hangs his head low, avoiding the look that Sungjin gives him.

There are deafening silence follows and the mingled breath in between. No one wants to say something for any moment from now.

Sungjin is the one to break the reverie.

“Got something to say?”

He shakes his head furiously.

“Good.” He likely hears something with a sigh. “Because I’m not done yet.”

Younghyun blinks one, twice, before shot his head up. His heart thundered even more as Sungjin looked at him with an expression that he is hard to comprehend.

“Do you know what scares me the most?” Sungjin asks but he doesn’t really need an answer. “I’m afraid that I am the only one that feeling this way.” He inhales, the tenderness flashes for a second.

That’s it, Park Sungjin. _You finally confessed. Congrats._

The silence fell once again and Younghyun is completely, utterly in shock, if the confused expression on his face is nothing to go by.

“Hyung, uh, you –“ The younger stutters on his word, which so unlike him. “Y—you _liking_ me back?” He asks, almost disbelief. “I mean, I –“

“Yes.” He says, too quick, breathless. All the tension earlier now is gone. He felt peaceful.

It’s not a dream, Younghyun thinks quietly. It feels so real when the lips that he bravely catches on his own is the same lips he had been dreaming to devour ever since he knows when. It’s the same lips that owned by the person that he had no courage to confess about until the said person is the one who did. Younghyun finally smiles.

“It’s—not merely a dream, right?” He whispers almost inaudibly when they parted for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes with the newly found revelation of their acknowledged feeling. Sungjin chuckles before steals a quick kiss on the lips.

“No, you’re not.” He says quietly. “It’s real.”

They smile before lock their lips again, tasting everything that missed from their encounter earlier. It’s great, beautiful even, as they giggle together when they announced the news to their band members. Jae grins when the maknae cheers loudly.

It’s perfect.

**(fin)**


End file.
